La mejor venganza
by dark Rachel
Summary: James Potter no tiene miedo. Nunca. Bueno, tal vez una cita con Lily Evans sí que le da un poco de miedo. Quizás... mucho miedo. LilyxJames Regalo para Thaly


**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto.

**Nota:**Primer James/Lily que escribo. Casi lo primero que escribo con Merodeadores de por medio también xD Es un regalo para Thaly Potter Black, aunque en la relectura he dudado entre definirlo como regalo o castigo XD Sólo espero no haber destrozado demasiado los personajes ¡felicidades!

**Summary:** "_James Potter no tiene miedo. Nunca. Bueno, tal vez una cita con Lily Evans sí que le da un poco de miedo. Tal vez mucho. (LilyxJames) (Regalo para Thaly)" _

* * *

**La mejor ****venganza**

_By dark Rachel_

-Venga, di que sí.

Lily sigue trabajando como si no le hubiera oído. En realidad, siempre sigue trabajando (o caminando, según sea la situación) como si no le oyese. James suele decir que es porque es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar lo que siente por él. Sirius siempre piensa que es porque pasa de él. Claro que, por otro lado, es algo normal¿cómo no hacerlo estando él presente?

-Sólo dame una oportunidad.

A veces Remus se pregunta cuándo dejará de hacer eso. Tal vez si no fuera persiguiéndole por todo el colegio, ella podría empezar a pensar en él como un chico y no como un perrito desvalido. Pero claro, eso es algo que él nunca dirá en voz alta. Él se limita a intentar aconsejar a Cornamenta. Intentar, porque él prefiere que sea Canuto quien lo haga. _"Él sabe más de mujeres, Lunático"_. Bueno, sí, tal vez. Pero él sabe más de Lily. Y Lily no es como las demás mujeres.

-¿Tanto te cuesta? Sólo ven el sábado a Hogsmeade conmigo. No tienes nada que perder.

Colagusano cuenta los minutos que pasan. Todos saben que Lily no se rendirá, como no lo ha hecho tantas otras veces. Se limita a seguir con su tarea de transformaciones, como si la voz suplicante de James fuera tan importante como la lluvia. Remus se concentra en su lectura de Lovecraft y Sirius, por su parte, finge estar concentrado rebuscando entre sus discos, mientras mira de reojo para ver cómo va el monólogo de Cornamenta.

-Una tarde. Sólo dame un par de horas. Te demostraré cómo soy, te demostraré…

-Hecho.

-¡¿Qué?!

Remus tiene la boca abierta. Muy abierta. El libro se le ha caído de las manos y mira a Lily con los ojos como platos. Sin duda, esa pelirroja que acaba de aceptar una cita de James, _no_ puede ser Lily. Imposible. Sirius esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mira a James como un hermano orgulloso. Orgulloso de sus tácticas de ligue, claro. Si no temiera estropear la situación, incluso se levantaría para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y felicitarle. Colagusano, por su parte, les mira con la boca entreabierta y las cejas levantadas, sin creer que sí, James Potter por fin ha conseguido una cita con Lily Evans.

Pero, sin duda, el más sorprendido es James. El mismo James que lleva siete años persiguiendo a la pelirroja de un lado a otro. El mismo que cuando todos le decían que se desanimara, gritaba en medio del pasillo su profundo amor. El mismo que pasó una tarde entera intentando subir por aquel tobogán para dejar un ramo de flores en su habitación. Por eso, ahora que por fin va a tener la cita que lleva soñando tantos años, su boca se desencaja y le brillan los ojos, sin poder decir nada que realmente tenga sentido.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Potter, en serio.

Cuando Lily se echa la melena pelirroja hacia atrás, apila sus libros y los mete en su mochila, dispuesta a marcharse, es perfectamente consciente de que los cuatro merodeadores, sin excepción, la miran con la boca abierta. Se echa la mochila al hombro y se dirige hacia la puerta de la Sala Común, y cuando echa un vistazo a la mesa, ellos aún no se han movido, tan sólo la siguen con la mirada demasiado conmocionados, al parecer. Intenta no poner los ojos en blanco mientras se encamina hacia la biblioteca._"Estúpidos merodeadores"._

En la mesa, todos siguen callados, intentando asimilar que sí, el milagro ha ocurrido.

-¿No es _"Hecho" _la mejor palabra del mundo?

* * *

-¿Lily? 

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien. -replica ella, molesta.

-Acabas de aceptar una cita con James. Con Cornamenta. ¿Eres consciente?

Se muerde la lengua y sonríe. Sin dejar de escribir, le señala la silla que tiene enfrente y Remus se sienta. Cuando ella le mira, sonriente, con esos ojos verdes, él es consciente de dos cosas. La primera, es que en ese momento, incluso él podría enamorarse de Lily y de que sí, comprende lo que James siente por ella. Lo segundo es que hay algo detrás de esa sonrisa, algo que es posible que a sus amigos no les guste mucho.

-¿Quieres saber por qué he aceptado esa cita?

-Evidentemente.

* * *

-¿Debería peinarme? 

-Lleva siete años viéndote con esos pelos, no va a quejarse ahora.

James chasquea la lengua, molesto, y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo. La diferencia está en que durante esos casi siete años, ellos no han tenido una cita. Ahora sí. Sabe que probablemente sólo tenga una oportunidad. _"Es ahora o nunca, Cornamenta, tú puedes."_. Lleva horas convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo irá bien. Ya no está tan seguro de que ella se muera por sus huesos. Bueno, sí, sí que lo está, de lo que no está tan seguro es de que ella vaya a dejar de lado su orgullo y reconocerlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirándose, Colagusano?

-Treinta y nueve minutos y medio. Casi cuarenta.

-Vaya, y yo que cría que era el único que podía enamorarse de sí mismo.

Se mira otra vez. Sigue igual de despeinado que siempre, pero igual Sirius tiene razón y a Lily eso no le importa. O a lo mejor se equivoca, pero ya no hay tiempo. Por primera vez (al menos, que él recuerde), James está nervioso. Se retuerce las manos y se despeina cada quince segundos (según el reloj de Colagusano, Sirius cree que es cada diez), para luego volver a peinarse.

-Ya es la hora.

-¡Suerte!

-Bah, no la necesita¿verdad que no, Jamie? Espero que no vuelvas esta noche.

-Cierra el pico, Canuto.

Cuando sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, la risa de Sirius aún se deja escuchar, fuerte y con un cierto aire canino, como ha sido siempre. Él, mientras, intenta pensar algo que decirle a Lily. Tiene que ser algo divertido y bonito, algo que le guste. Sabe que no es como las demás, Remus lo dice y él le cree, porque eso es lo que la hace especial. Por eso tiene que decirle algo especial.

-Ho-hola.

-Hola.

Vale, no contaba con eso. No contaba con una Lily aún más preciosa que de costumbre. No contaba con esa melena pelirroja alzada en un semi-recogido ni con sus mejillas coloradas ni sus ojos brillantes. No contaba tampoco con quedarse sin habla, embobado y mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera la primera vez que la viese.

-¿Potter?

-¿Qué? -sacude la cabeza, intentado alejar esos insanos pensamientos-. Oh, sí¿vamos?

-Claro.

* * *

Hogsmeade se ve diferente desde allí. La hora de volver a Hogwarts se acerca poco a poco, pero no importa demasiado. Han pasado la tarde recorriendo el pueblo, comenzando por Las tres escobas y terminando en la Casa de los Gritos. Pero sin duda, la mejor idea que ha tenido James ha sido llevarla allí. No lo reconocerá en voz alta, porque subir hasta lo alto de la montaña ha sido costoso y aún está molesta por haberse quedado atrás, pero hay algo especial en ese lugar. 

-¿Sabes una cosa, James?

-¿Cuál, Lily?

-Yo venía bastante dispuesta a vengarme.

-¿Vengarte?

-Sí, ya sabes, de los siete años de persecuciones por los pasillos, las pedidas de mano en Encantamientos y los guiños en clase de Slughorn.

James ríe. En otras circunstancias se defendería, pero Lily lo dice con tanta naturalidad que no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse.

-Pero¿sabes qué? No ha sido tan malo. A pesar de todas las veces que te has parado hablar sobre quidditch, de Zonko y de esa manía por mirarme embobado, lo he pasado bien.

Y cuando ella sonríe tímidamente, él siente que algo dentro se agita. Parece una manada de ciervos celebrando esas palabras. Y tiene que aguantarse, recordarse que no debería hacerlo, porque las ganas de besarla son demasiado fuertes. Debe contentarse con observarla y sonreírle también. Pero, en el fondo, sabe que no importa. Porque ya no le llama Potter ni le ignora. Ahora es solo James. Y ahora, James tiene una oportunidad.

* * *

_Ehm… no sé si salir huyendo o esconderme bajo una manta. Para ser sincera, yo le veo pegas por todas partes. Está claro que los Merodeadores NO son lo mío xD. Sólo espero no haberlos destrozado demasiado :) Y, you know, acepto reviews y críticas constructivas (las necesito, en serio, suplico que me digáis como arreglar semejante agravio a los Merodeadores xD), y dado lo que he escrito, probablemente merecería tomatazos y que me lanzaran a la hoguera junto con la traducción de Deathly Hallows, pero ya sabéis, preferiría que no XD._

_Achuchones para todos,_

_dark Rachel._


End file.
